


Forbidden

by Tomsykesiscute



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomsykesiscute/pseuds/Tomsykesiscute
Summary: This is basically a fic abt Oliver Sykes and his brother. It is very nsfw and may be triggering ⚠️
Relationships: Oliver Sykes/Tom Sykes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Oli watched Tom blow out his birthday candles after an offkey rendition of happy birthday. A grin spread across his face. 

“Aw fanks guys.” Tom looked around at everyone on the tour bus, smiling sweetly. 

Oli slung his arm around his brothers shoulder and noogied him, “All grown up lil bro!!” He said mockingly and everyone cheered again, cracking out the alcohol.

“Les get dis party started!” Matt Nicholls exclaimed, pouring Oli, Tom and himself shots. They slung them back after a count of three. Tom cringed as it burned the back of his throat. 

Oli poked Tom jokingly, “Cant even take a shot huh tommy?!” he laughed and Tom bashed him lightly. 

“Shu’ up! You’ve been so annoyin today.” Tom laughed.

Oli grinned again, but in his head, he was trying not to seem suspicious. Tom was right - Oli had been teasing him all day.

But it was only because he liked him. He had feelings for his own brother. Of course he could never admit it to him or act on it, but he couldn’t help himself. His eyes literally made him melt into pieces every time he looked at them. But he had to hide it. There was no way he could ever find out - or anyone for that matter. He couldn’t ruin his relationship with his brother.

Oli mumbled a “sorry” slightly too late to make sense in the conversation, but Tom wasn’t listening. 

The whole Tom Thing was playing on Olis mind all night. Usually he would just be able to distance himself from him when he felt this way - but it was his birthday and he was the center of attention. 

Oli was on the sofa with Lee and Matt, half-cut. Matt was running his mouth off with his usual drunk anecdotes, laughing too much to even finish half of his sentences. 

Oli couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tom. He loved how he looked down when he laughs and that thing he does with his tongue when he smiles. His lips were wet with his saliva, he knew Tom had a wet mouth by the amount he swallowed during conversation. That would be good for—

His mind drifted off into more heated territory as he admired his brother. It was only when Tom met his gaze that he realised he was really staring. Oli snapped his head back towards Matt, pretending nothing happened. 

“Mon get anotha drink olleh!” Matt exclaimed, and before Oli had time to object, Matt pulled him along with him to the alcohol table, where Tom was standing chatting away to a few others.

Matt was already out of it, so with everyone trying to persuade him to stop, he settled on one last beer instead of more shots. 

“Ye’ll end up pissin’ in da fridge again Nicholls!” Tom said, resulting in laughs from everyone, except Oli. 

He felt really absent tonight. He didn’t really want to be drunk. Or to see Tom for another second. He just wanted to go to bed and let his mind rest. 

Oli absently followed Matt back to the couches, and everyone else followed, sitting themselves down anywhere there was space. Tom was last to get over, so he had to take the arm of the sofa - right next to where Oli was sitting. Fate hates me tonight I guess. He thought to himself.

Sometimes being this close was too much for him, especially when he was drunk and his judgement was skewed. 

Oli felt his brothers scent invade his nose. He smelled so good, even though his scent was mixed with the bitter smell of vodka and coke. Oli couldn’t even compare anything to it - it was just Tom’s scent. He had been around it his whole life but he never got bored of it. 

“I ‘av an idea guys!” Vegan started, “Who wanna play spin the bottle?” There were roughly enough girls on the bus as guys so everyone agreed. 

Vegan picked up a bottle from the ground and placed it on the table in between the two facing sofas which everyone sat. 

“Oi! i get first spin, cuz i’m th’ birfday boy!” Tom exclaimed proudly. 

“G’wan then TS, take ya shot.” 

Tom leaned over towards the table, leaning himself over Oli to get to the bottle without getting up. Oli looked up at Toms neck and wished to everything that was holy that he could just suck it. He knew Tom had a sensitive neck, said it was his ticklish spot. He sickened himself with his thoughts. 

Tom spun the bottle as hard as he could and began to sit back up, grazing his hand over Olis knee on the way back. 

Oli audibly gasped, but no one seemed to notice over the scuttling of the bottle on the table. 

Oli had barely processed what was really happening over how loud his thoughts were, until the bottle came to a still. 

Fuck Toms about to kiss someone.

Oli glanced at the table to see where the bottle had landed and his heart almost stopped when he thought it landed on him. But instead people cheered “Nicholls” in between the erruption of laughter.

Tom and Matt both cringed through their own laughter. 

“Reyt i’m onleh doing this cuz im reyt pissed. Mere Tommay!”

He pulled Toms face towards his, so that they were both leaning over Oli once again. 

What did I do to you today fate? Oli thought.

And so they kissed, a big wet peck. It was like a cartoon kiss. Matt pulled away laughing his head off and Tom wiped his mouth. 

Oli couldnt take it anymore. The way Tom scrunched his face up, how perfect his lips were. How wet they were. He wished it was him so badly. Oli sprung from his seat dramatically, before collapsing back into himself a bit, to try and make it seem more natural. Everyone stopped and looked at him confused. 

“Uh.. need th’ toilet.” he said nonchalantly before skittering off quickly down the stairs. 

“Whats gotten into ‘is trousers!” Tom laughed to break the confused silence.

Oli sat on the floor of the toilet with his head in his hands. He wished that Tom would run after him and, like a movie, kiss him and run away with him to live happily ever after. But this wasn’t a movie, and Tom didn’t come after him. And Olis head went around in circles like a carousel. 

He needed to drown out all his thoughts. He knew exactly what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: drug use, generally distressing.

“Oli! what the fuck?!” Tom found Oli passed out in the toilets, covered in his own sick. A sense of panic arose in him when he noticed the ketamine lining the counter and remnants on his nose. 

Toms mind ran wild, hes back on it? His eyes welled up. How could he do this to me?

Tom scooped him up in his arms, and leaned his body on his own. He didn’t care about the vomit. He checked his brothers pulse just to be sure. He shook him lightly, and he stirred before cracking his eyes open. He was awake but still pretty much out of it.

He yelled for help and lee ran in, knowing by the tone of Toms voice that he wasn’t messing around. 

“Get water quick.” He said seriously. Lee stopped in his tracks when he saw what had happened. The sight of ketamine on the counter allowed him to piece together the situation. His stomach was in his mouth. He went to fetch water without a word and handed the cup to Tom, before going off to get Matt. Matt always knew what to do. 

Tom lifted his brothers head up slightly and fed him the water. He drank, and coughed once before burying his head in his brothers t shirt. He cradled him and they rocked back and forth together, Toms eyes foggy with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mention of drugs.

Oli awoke in his bunk. He very vaguely remembered the events of last night - but he couldn’t really make sense of them. He knew he’d caved again, and that he regretted it. He never thought he would go back to drugs like that. But it just got too much.

The first thing he thought of when he regained himself was Tom. He was always his first thought in the morning - but this was different. Oli sprung up in a panic out of his bunk and threw the curtain aside, “Tom!!”

There was no reply. “Tom! Tom!!” and with that Tom came frantically running down the aisle, “What!! What!” he exclaimed in a panic. He thought something bad happened, but when Oli came into view still in tact, he was glad he was alive. 

“What.. what ‘appened?” Oli mumbled out, looking down in shame as he knew exactly what occurred. 

Tom furrowed his brow, “I thought you were fucking dead Oli.” He grew angry, “Why the fuck did you do that?! When did ya go back on it?! Why d’you even have it on the bus?!” He tunnelled questions at Oli, frustrated and hurt.

Oli remained silent and looked down, ashamed with himself. 

“Are you not gonna fuckin say anyfing!” Tom held his hands out in question, waiting for this brother to answer. 

A tear ran down Olis cheek as it all came flooding back to him; the party, the kiss, everything. He even remembered himself covered in sick, being cradled by his brother on the bathroom floor. He quickly wiped it and looked into Toms eyes, “I’m sorreh.” 

“You’re sorreh. Oh yeah well that makes it all bettah dun it!” Toms blue eyes had turned grey and cold. He was clearly hurt and it was killing Oli. He never meant for any of this to happen.

“What d’ya want me to say Tom?” Oli felt defeated, inside and out, his body still groggy from lack of sleep and hangover. All he wanted was for Tom to hold him again, and tell him it would be okay. But thats the last thing Tom would do right now. 

“Jus tell me why.. at least.” Toms eyes bore into Olis soul and he had to look away. He tried thinking of a quick and easy excuse but nothing went through his mind but Tom - and he couldn’t tell him that.

“I can’t tell yuh.” Oli wanted to disappear now, his voice merely a whisper.

Tom laughed, a bitter laugh. “Yeah, thats what ya always say Olleh. Always.” Tom shook his head, his voice rich with venom. 

“Sometimes I feel like yuh don’ even like meh. You’re so alien these days. We’re meant to be brothers.” Tom said quietly before walking away. The final knife in Olis soul. 

If only you knew, Tom.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had been really tense between everyone the last few days of tour. Oli was desperate to go home and had felt like shit everyday since the incident. Tom was pretty much completely ignoring him. 

It was the very last night of being on the road, and Tom sat awake in his bunk. He’d been finding it hard to sleep. He thought about how he’d been treating Oli and concluded that, maybe being so harsh wasn’t the best way to go about it, despite him being so hurt. Oli did apologise after all. 

He decided to talk to him. Oli had been staying up late by himself every night. He probably needed it most now. He jumped out of his bunk and went up to the lounge, Oli was sitting on the sofa alone, looking absent. 

“Um.. Olleh can I talk to ya please?” 

Oli looked up at Tom from the sofa, his eyes lit up instantly, maybe he’s not mad at me anymore.

“Of course.” 

And with that Tom sat down next to Oli on the sofa, “I’m sorreh for being such a prick to ya. I know you need support reyt now, not anger.” he said bluntly.

“It’s okay Tommy.. I’m sorreh for puttin’ you frough all that..” 

“It’s fine. Just- were past it all now, yeh?”

“Yeh” Oli gave him a reconciling smile.

“And stop callin meh Tommy! It makes me feel like a kid.” 

“But I love that nickname for ya!” Oli protested.

“Ugh whatever!” They stayed smiling beside one another, glad to be civil again. 

“I love ya. You know dat reyt?” Tom said, meeting eyes with Oli.

Oli choked for a second, feeling himself drowning in the blue, but he quickly regained himself, “Uh.. I love you too.” he tried not to put too much meaning behind it. 

Tom scooted closer to him and put his arms around his brothers middle, hugging him tightly. He was so small in comparison to Oli. 

Oli stiffened up, but refused to ruin this moment with his feelings. He laid a hand on his brothers head, which was laying against his chest. Oli closed his eyes as he took in his scent. He was so warm. He stroked his brothers hair gently for what felt like forever until he heard Toms soft snores. Oli smiled to himself and scooped him up gently off the sofa as to not wake him. 

He layed him down softly in his bunk, which was directly above his own. He watched him sleep for a second before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss on the forehead, and pulling the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was on the plane home, pretty exhausted. It was 7am and half of them hadn’t even slept. It was more fun staying up than sleeping at 9pm after all. 

Oli watched Tom out of the corner of his eye. He was in the window seat, sleeping peacefully and Oli was on the aisle seat - Matt was between them flicking through a football magazine. 

Oli hated the aisle seat, but Tom had begged him to let him sit at the window, and matt sure as hell wasnt getting budged by any fat greasy passengers on their way past. 

“U good sykes?” Matt glanced over to Oli.

“Yeh man, jus tired as fuck.”

“Mm same ‘ere.” Matt closed the magazine and put his head back on the headrest. He was just about to close his eyes and get some rest when some tan slut in less than minimal clothes came strutting down the aisle and into the row beside them. 

Matts eyes lit up as he saw his opportunity, “Swap with me Olleh, quick.” he nudged him.

“Seriously? Her?” 

“Shu’ up, don’ be a cock block!” 

And with that Oli swapped seats with Matt.

Matt started chatting her up without hesitation and before Oli knew it, they were away joining the mile high club together in the bathroom.

Oli rolled his eyes to himself. 

Oli felt something touch his shoulder and looked over to find that Tom was resting his head on him, snoring gently. 

Oli smiled to himself as he looked at him, he looked so damn cute in his sleep and he felt so warm when they touched like this.

Oli frowned as he felt tom stir in his sleep and sit up. He didn’t want the moment to end yet. 

He rubbed his eyes once before turning to Oli, “what time is it? are we almost there?”

“Uh, its only like 7:30 we still have a bit to go.” The sight of Toms eyes always caught him off guard. 

“Lemme past ya, i needa piss.” He stood up and brushed past Oli on his way out.

“Go to the one on the right, Matts in the other one with some bird.” Oli laughed.

“God, course ‘e is.” Tom led his way down the aisle to the bathroom.

Olis mind drifted off as he sat alone. He thought about what Toms dick would look like as he pissed.. and then how he would look wanking it.. 

Tom came back, taking Oli by surprise, “Theres a huge line down there.” he paused, moving past Oli to sit back down in his seat. “and I’m sure matt likes to take his time.” he laughed. 

“mm.” Oli said bluntly, not looking at Tom. He didn’t want him to see how red his face was. 

Tom shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “Fuck I need to pee so bad.” He placed his hands between his thighs and squeezed them together. 

Oli couldn’t help but look over at him. He looked so desperate, his face scrunched up ever so slightly, squirming around. 

Olis breath hitched in his throat. Shit why is this turning me on, I need to stop. 

Tom continued squirming in his seat and tried crossing his legs over. 

“Oli i am actually gonna piss myself if these toilets don’t free up, Fuck!” He looked down at the toilet cue, there was still a big line. 

Oli remained silent, his cheeks were burning red and his stomach churned with every desperate noise Tom let out beside him. 

Just then, Matt returned back from his seat, sitting down proudly with a smug look on his face. “Guess who just-“

Before he could finish Tom sprung out of his seat and made a sprint for the bathrooms.

“Whats his problem?” 

“Needed a piss.” Oli tried to hide how shaky his voice was. Good thing his jacket was over his lap, or he wouldnt be able to hide the bulge busting out of his jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

“Tom! Oli! We missed you both so much!” Carol shouted as soon as they walked through the door.

“Hey mum.” Oli sighed as he dragged his heavy suitcase through the hallway.

“We missed you too” Tom said in an excited tone. Damn he’s so cute, oli couldnt help but admit inside his head.

Carol pulled the boys into a triple hug as Ian dragged their suitcases into the kitchen for them. 

“How was it lads!” He yelled to them with a smile.

“Stick on the kettle and we’ll tell ya all about it.” 

Carol filled the kettle up with water and pressed the button. 

“Oh boys we have to tell ya. We feel awful since you’re onleh jus back n all, but we’ve jus arranged a wee holideh for ourselves for this weekend.” she motioned at herself and ian with a sorry yet excited look across her face.

“Thats fine mum, you and dad need some time together i fink” Tom said innocently with a smile as he sat down at the table.

Oli sat opposite him, quiet. 

Tom crossed his legs on the chair like a child as Carol thanked them. 

I hate when he gets like this. It’s too cute. Oli thought looking over at him

“You two could use it for some brother bonding time! Isn’t that right Olleh.”

“Yeh, sure.” Oli thought about the ‘Brother Bonding Time’ he wanted to do with Tom

Tom smiled sweetly at Oli, his big bright blue eyes looking straight into his own, “Cant wait.”

~Time Skip~

“Be good you two! No parties!”

“Yeah no problem mum!! Bye!” Tom said out the door. He shut it gently and turned to Oli, he had that look in his eyes that Oli knew all too well.

“Guess what!” he started excitedly

“What!” Oli moved back to lean against the back of the sofa, which was in the middle of the living room. 

“I thought, since I was such a little prick to you on tour, that I should make it up to you.” He moved around to a drawer beside the tv and pulled out all of their favourite movies on dvd, “I planned us a movie marathon weekend!” He gleamed up at Oli.

Oli couldnt stop himself smiling, but then his face fell, “but I have press tomorrow, i cant-“ 

“Nope! I already rang up Lee and got him to cancel it.” He giggled and ran out of the room for a second, coming back with an assortment of sweets, “and I got us food.” He threw it down on the sofa and looked at Oli smugly, “Aren’t I the best brother evah or what?”

Oli laughed at him, “Yeh of course.” he couldnt stop smiling. Fuck, what a cutie.

“Well mon then! Sit ya ass down boy and lets get started!” He continued smiling his sweet little smile.

Oli sat down next to him on the sofa, moving a packet of rolos out the way, “Don’t try and call me boy, i’m older than you!” he poked at him playfully.

“Whateverrrr!” his tone was childlike and excited, “What first, Pirates of the caribbean or Lord of the rings!”

“Pirates of the carribean obviously.”

~Half way through the movie~

Tom laid with his head on Olis lap, eating out of a big bucket of popcorn he got them. 

For once Olis feelings didn’t ruin something for him. Of course he couldn’t help himself thinking tom was the most adorable boy in the world, but at least his heart wasn’t racing like it always did. 

“Hey Oli” Tom looked up at him from  
his lap.

Oli met his eyes and froze. I was doing so good, shit.

“This wasn’t the only surprise I planned us.” He sat up and faced his brother. Oli thought he was shaking for a second but thought it was probably his imagination.

“Wh-Whats the other sur-“

Before he could finish, Tom smashed his lips into his.

He was completely taken by surprise. He froze for a second before responding. It felt even better than in his imagination. His lips were so soft and wet. Oli felt himself melt completely into him, losing himself in the moment. Oli couldn’t help but let out a groan.

He felt Tom place a hand on his thigh, and Oli felt himself getting hard. 

Holy fuck what is happening, is this real?

They continued to move their lips together in sync. Tom glided his tongue against Olis bottom lip asking for entry and their tongues battled for dominance. Tom climbed on top of his brother, straddling him. He pressed his ass down on his brothers cock, causing Oli to moan into the kiss “fuck tommy-“

This set off something inside of Tom, God what am I doing? He must think I’m crazy. He can’t really be enjoying this, i’m just imagining it.

Their lips seperated with a wet pop, “I- Im so sorry. I don’t know.. I didnt mean-“ Tom spat out frantically as he moved away from Oli. 

Oli sat astonished, he watched his brother panic in front of him and thought about what he had just done. Hes never gonna fucking talk to me ever again, God what have I done?

Tom ran off without another word up the stairs, leaving Oli on his own, confused and shocked.


	7. Chapter 7

Oli knocked quietly on Toms door, “Tom?” 

He had finally worked up the courage to confront his brother after what happened last night. “Tom are you there?”

“Go away.” He said behind the door

“We need to talk tom.” Oli tried to keep a calm tone. 

“No we don’t. I don’t need you to scream at me and call me a freak - I already know i’m a freak. It’s not my fucking fault that everytime I look at you I feel like I can’t even breathe. So just fuck off. I know you hate me. You dont have to say it.” 

Oli froze, wait what? so, he feels the same? 

Oli tried to muster up the words to tell him he was coming in but he couldn’t. He opened the door.

Tom was sitting up on his bed, his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying, and he refused to look up at Oli.

They sat in silence for a few painstaking seconds.

“I love you.” 

Oli heard the words but hadn’t even felt himself saying them. They just happened out of his mouth without him even willing it.

Tom looked up at Oli and froze. 

“I-I love you too.”

Oli walked over quietly and sat down beside tom on his bed. The height difference made Tom seem small and fragile compared to his big brother. 

Without another word, Oli wrapped his tattooed arms around Tom and tom submitted to him, burying his head in his brothers chest. 

They both burst into tears simultaneously. Oli tightened his grip on tom as salty tears streamed down his face, falling into toms hair. This moment felt ethereal - neither of them exactly knew why they were crying but it felt right. 

This was the universes magic.


	8. Chapter 8

Oli awoke in Toms bed. He felt the warmth of his brother in his arms. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. 

He inhaled his brothers soothing scent, listening to the soft sounds of him sleeping. 

I love him.

and he loves me too.

He didn’t want the moment to end, but quickly realised he needed to pee. He snuck off quietly to the bathroom, as to not wake tom. 

Tom stirred in his sleep when Oli had left the room. He frowned at the lack of warmth on his body and let out a small groan.

“Oli!” “Oliver!” He whined.

Oli came rushing in, “I’m sorry tommy! i was just peeing!” 

“Well come cuddle me again” he frowned like a child

Oli quickly crawled back under the covers and pulled his brother close to him. Before they could drift off to sleep, Tom turned around to him, “Are we like.. boyfriend and boyfriend now?” 

Oli laughed at the craziness of it all. Two brothers, being boyfriend and boyfriend.

“Yeah I guess so Tommy.” Oli smiled sweetly to him. “But we can’t let anyone know okay?”

“Yes obviously I know that silly!” he paused, glancing at his brothers lips, “Can I kiss you?” Tom said shyly.

Oli leaned into him and kissed him softly, their lips moving together like clockwork.

It started off slow, but the hand tangled in Olis hair showed him that tom wanted more.

Tom pulled away quickly, “We have this whole weekend to ourselves, Oli. You don’t know how long i’ve wanted you. I’m fucking hard already.. I want you to fucking destroy me.” 

Olis cheeks grew hot, the rasp in toms voice making his cock throb. 

Tom tugged Olis head back, his mouth travelling to his neck. He licked and sucked and bit at the soft skin until there were big red welts leftover. Oli knew he would be marked up but he didn’t care. He had wanted this forever.

Tom met Olis lips once again, and they kissed hard, slamming their tongues in each others mouths and letting out unholy sounds at the friction. 

Oli grabbed toms sides and got on top of him, not breaking the kiss. Toms arms fell back beside his head and Oli shoved his knee in between Toms legs, forcing a whine out of his mouth. 

Oli started on Toms neck, and found his sweet spot. Tom couldnt help but moan in response, his hand gripping olis hair once again. 

Oli pulled his shirt off quickly, and allowed tom to do the same. He started trailing small kisses down his torso, leaving small love bites every now and then. He got to just above his boxers line and Toms breath hitched in anticipation

Oli could see his brothers member through his boxers, a small drop of precum staining the fabric. He began teasing and playing with him through his boxers, making tom squirm and whimper for him. 

“J-Just touch me already.” 

Oli stopped what he was doing and took tom by the throat, “Don’t tell me what to do little boy.” Tom didnt know what had come over his big brother - but he liked it.

Oli grabbed him by the hair and brought them both to their feet. “You’re gonna do whatever I say, okay?”

“O-okay Oli” Toms face was flustered and red. 

Oli shoved him down on his knees roughly. He pushed his head into his crotch, “You see that? You’re gonna suck it, until I tell you to stop little boy. Got it!?”

Tom scrunched his face up as Oli rubbed it against his crotch and didn’t answer.

Oli pulled toms head back to look up at him, he towered over him greatly. “Answer me when your spoken to! Don’t you have any manners!?” He spat in his face, causing Tom to flinch.

“Yes sir.” he whined

Oli gave him a satisfied smile and he slid his boxers off, tossing them aside. 

Tom gazed at his brothers member, slightly intimidated. 

“Suck.” Oli said sternly.

Tom took his brothers cock in his hands and swirled his wet tongue over the tip, before taking him into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down on him.

Oli threw his head back in pleasure. Fuck he’s so good at this. He met eyes with his brother and couldn’t help but feel himself get weak at the knees. He looked so fucking hot with a mouth stuffed full of his cock. He felt himself getting close. 

He pulled his cock out. The fun wasn’t gonna be over that quickly. 

Tom looked up at him with innocent eyes, waiting for his next command. 

“On the bed now.”

Tom got up and laid down on the bed on his back.

“Flip over.”

“But-“

“Now.” The sternness in Olis voice caused Tom to choke and follow his commands like an obedient dog. 

“Good boy.” 

Oli pulled off his little brothers boxers and tossed them away. He pushed him down onto his elbows, making his back arch for him.

“I hope your ready for me little boy”

Butterflies flew in Toms stomach, he could never be readier. 

Oli spat onto his hand and lathered up his brothers pink little asshole. Without warning he slammed into him, causing Tom to scream out in pain and pleasure.

“Fuck! Oli! Fuck you’re so big!” his eyes filled with tears. 

He left it in so Tom could adjust to him before quickly slamming in and out of his fragile little brother. 

Oli reached a hand around and stroked his brother, syncing the strokes with his thrusts

“Oh my fucking god.” Tom couldn’t control his mouth any more, all he could do was moan out for Oli.

A tear streamed down his pale face and his mouth drooled one long strand of saliva onto his bed. “Mnggg”

Tom felt himself nearing, “O-oli I’m close.” 

He sped up the pace of his strokes.

“Fuck, Oli I’m so close.” he whined 

Oli bit his lip in anticipation for his brothers sweet orgasm.

“I-I’m cumming-“

Tom tried his best not to collapse as he released his sticky fluids onto the sheets, screaming in pleasure. Oli smirked to himself.

“My good little boy.”

Tom spurted out one last stream of cum before he was finished, and collapsed onto the bed in fatigue. 

“We aren’t done little boy.” 

Tom gulped as Oli pulled him back to his feet, still breathing heavily and weak at the knees. 

“You have to make daddy cum.”

And so Tom was back on his knees, stuffing Olis cock down his throat like the obedient slut he is. 

Oli gripped the back of Toms head and slammed into the back of his throat, making him gag with every thrust.

His eyes watered and his mouth filled up with saliva, making it all the more pleasurable for Oli.

Olis thrusts got sloppier as he neared. 

Tom was preparing himself so he wouldn’t choke on his brothers cum.

I’ve been waiting for this for so long

Oli cock twitched before he came into toms mouth, coating the back of his throat with the white fluid. 

Tom groaned as he felt it fill up his mouth and concentrated on not choking, his eyes screwed shut in struggle. 

Oli pulled out of his mouth and grabbed his jaw, “Swallow.”

Tom tried to shake his head but was met with a slap, “I said swallow.” 

Tom swallowed every last drop of his brothers sour cum. 

“Good boy”


	9. Chapter 9

Oli woke up and Tom was no longer in his arms. He rubbed his eyes as his mind drifted to yesterday morning. “Fuck.” He smiled to himself as he thought about it. Sure, it was hot as fuck, but he was also really grateful for it. He loved being that intimate with Tom.

He got up and went looking for Tom. He found him in the kitchen.

“Morning sleepyhead! I’m cooking us breakfast” He smiled sweetly to Oli.

Oli smiled back and gave him a soft kiss. 

“Thank you Tommy. Yer a sweetheart.”

Oli sat down at the table and admired Tom. 

“Here ya go!”

He laid out two plates of food for each of them and threw off his apron.

He sat down opposite oli and began eating, “I planned something for us today.”

“Damn, you’re always two steps ahead of me. What is it baby?”

“I thought we could go to the park? Get ice cream? and just go on a walk.”

“That sounds perfect Tommy. A date.” Oli smiled to him.

They ate in comfortable silence for the rest of breakfast.

Oli leaned back in his chair and met eyes with Tom. 

“Are we gonna talk about all this?”

“All what?” Toms blue eyes darted round nervously.

“You know Tom.”

“Okay.. well what do you wanna talk about.”

“How long have you liked me?”

“Well,” his voice faltered, he never thought he would have to say any of this to him, “when i were 14, when we shared a room, I used to pretend to sleep so I could stay up and watch you touch yourself..” he looked down, ashamed.

“Really! Well I always listen to your moans through the wall. I’ve been doing it since we got seperate rooms.” 

Tom looked up, slightly more open to him. 

“And I used to sneak looks at you in the shower..”

“Mmm that’s hot tommy. You’re lucky! You’ve seen so much more of me than i’ve seen of you.” He paused, “Why didn’t you.. show it more.”

“I tried to hide it, obviously. I never thought you’d feel the same and I couldn’t risk losing you..” 

Oli nodded, he knew exactly what he meant. “And we have to keep hiding it. No one can know about this, it will ruin everything.”

“We could be.. roommates when we move.” his fingers did air quotations.

“Good idea Tommy.” “I really love you.”

“I really love you too.” 

Their lips came together over the table, they kissed hard and deep. 

Oli pulled away, “Fuck I want you again.”

“Well then have me.”

Oli gripped tom in his arms and flung him onto the counter, standing between his legs and kissing him hungrily. 

“Fuck you’re so hot.” he said into the kiss.

Tom reached his hand down and palmed Oli through his boxers, making him moan softly into the kiss.

Tom reached into his brothers boxers and pulled out his member, stroking it slowly. 

Oli broke the kiss for a second to look down at the action. 

He groaned at the sight of his brothers pale fingers wrapped around his cock.

Tom took this opportunity to suck at Olis neck, rebruising the faded hickeys from the morning before. 

Oli felt his knees get weak as Tom found his sweet spot, rubbing his fingers delicately over his slit before tugging him again. 

Oli wanted to hear his brother moan for him. He pulled out toms hardened cock out of his boxers and matched his motion, working him up and down with skill.

Oli was first to release, spurting white cum down the side of the counter and collapsing onto his brother, tom putting his hand on his back as his head nuzzled into his chest.

Oli sped up his strokes on tom, “F-fuck Oli im gonna-“ 

Tom spat out his white sticky fluid onto his brothers t shirt, moaning into his ear.

“I’m gonna have to throw this shirt out now.” Oli giggled to him.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean it!” tom panted out.

“Its okay baby.” he smiled and kissed him sweetly before lifting him off the counter.

“Lets go get dressed for that date Tommy.” He put out his hand and Tom took it and they walked off to their bedrooms to get ready.


End file.
